Lego Drunk
by sweetsnow73
Summary: A repost from my tumblr. Denmark has been all kinds of drunk, but this is new.


Denmark has been drunk, and ___drunk_, and ******drunk****.** Each version of inebriation affording a new challenge and consequences. He can perfectly well enjoy a drink and not get any level of drunk. He can drink to have a good time and then sometimes he gets drunk. Usually ends badly for him. Sometimes with a hangover and property damage.

As such is his life.

As such is his life, right now.

The hotel room itself was in pretty good order, one knocked over chair, disarrayed desk, the television was a blue screen with a message, it was in one piece.

Checking along the room, some clothing was thrown about and the curtains were drawn. He notices then that he's actually wearing his clothing from yesterday, so they aren't his cloths.

The colors and patterns around him is all predictable hotel stock and everything was alright. Not even torn wallpaper. He couldn't actually tell if this was his room or someone elses.

He felt, well, he felt...

Iky.

but alive and in tact. Unharmed. Last night was a fuzzy mess of colors and the sound of laughter. He hoped his drunk self had fun at least. The type of fun that didn't end up biting him in the ass later.

He rustles around, which is to say he maneuvered back into a sleep position when he found the first lego. It had been under his pillow in the space between the mattress and headboard. The second lego was hit by his toe as he rolled off from his stomach into a sitting position. He looks over the edge of bed and sees legos all over the floor. He crawls along the bed and looks at the floor at the foot of the bed and finds the same sight.

A protective circle.

Of Legos.

The idea so ludicrous he starts laughing. His head hurt but the laughter was worth it.

"Nugg"

His laughter stops in his throat.

That wasn't him.

That was...

Who the hell was it. There is a form moving under the blanket to his left.

"Hej..." He uses his foot to prod the person, unsure of who it is.

"NEEEA"

America sits himself up in a flash, so fast his glasses fly off and land on the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Denmark falls to the floor in his desperate attempt to get away from Alfred.

The loud bang fully awakens Alfred. He rubs his eyes and takes in the hotel room.

"Hey, anyone in here I thought I-"

The sound of a few swear words cuts the sentence short. America jumps to his feet only to land with a thud of his own.

"AH god damn Legos always get me. Hero down...hero down..."

The small squares of plastic that Denmark's people created had taken down America. Both nations where on the floor, laying in various degrees of pain because of these squares. Denmark had landed on his back and was trying to scoot around to get out of the field of Legos and America had crawled back into the safe area that is the bed.

America lays out on the bed and Denmark has reach safety near the door.

When the pain in his back subsides, Denmark slowly sits up.

America sits on the bed looking at him and America has a smile on his face. His glasses are still on the floor but this doesn't disturb him in the least.

"Hey, good morning."

America seems unphased by the other nations presence in the room so Denmark assumes that any missing bits from last night can be answered by the sober America.

Denmark slowly gets to his feet. Trying to maintain his balance as he goes to the bathroom. America waits on the bed for a few moments after the door closes and then carefully gets around the ring of legos to fetch his glasses.

America begins to walk around and clean the room, unable to stay still but doesn't touch the bed or the lego circle.

Once Denmark re emerges from the bathroom, water cup in hand, America stops and sits in the chair.

Denmark takes the other chair and the frown on his face can't seem to perturb America. He leans his arms on the desk between them.

"So..."

America is attentive like a puppy, something that annoys Denmark. Mostly because it feels like he's missing out on a great joke.

"What happened last night?"

America smile drops for a moment before it yo yo's back on. There is a small chuckle.

"Well you got drunk in the hotel bar, I was the only other one of us around so I had to drag you away. But not before you talked me into going to the gift shop to get the legos," he tosses his head back at the bed for emphasis "You claimed that Sweden was going to attack at any moment and since you didn't have your axe- which you promised to show me later, I will hold you to that- you needed some security."

"So I bought you the whole store supply, even the stuff in the back."

He grins.

"You kissed me for it."

Denmark doesn't know what to say so he just nods and hopes that he's not blushing.

"So, we ended up in my room, we had a strategic meeting that included lots of Danish words I've never heard before and some I did know, and we ended up deciding to put our home security measure in place and waiting for Sweden to show up. You fell asleep around 3 am and I guess I fell asleep a little later...didn't even take off my glasses..."

By the end of the story, Denmark was hiding his face in his hands.

"And at any point, did you think to stop this?" Not that Denmark could put the whole blame on someone else, but he's never been encouraged while in his flights of drunkery. Normally someone is there to try and prevent embarrassing adventures.

"Nah."

"And why not?"

America thinks for a moment. Crossing his arms and looking very serious as he does.

"Simple, you looked so happy." He says with a shrug.

"What does...what?" He didn't understand this train of thought.

America laughs.

"You looked so happy, I couldn't tell you no."

America smiles and Denmark finds himself smiling back. It was really that simple for America and Denmark could appreciate that.

Denmark has been drunk, ___drunk_ and ******drunk****. **This is the first time he's been _Lego_ drunk. He was thinking, that he might just like this kind of drunk.


End file.
